


Forever King

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [8]
Category: 42 (Movie 2013), Black Panther (2018), Da 5 Bloods
Genre: BIPOC, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Male Character of Color, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: A tribute to Chadwick Boseman.
Series: BIPOC Portraits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Forever King

**Author's Note:**

> A few of Chadwick Boseman's roles. Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and gouache.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/be3d/6wkaablg7grjv07zg.jpg)


End file.
